scarlet_seas_and_starlit_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiana
Kaiana/Kai (会アナ) is an unemployed orca who seems to spend most of her time on her phone. Appearance Kaiana is an humanoid orca that has long,navy, dark blue hair with two white spots on the sides of her head. Her fins and tail share the same color as her hair. Her eyes appear to be a piercing ice blue Kai is often seen with a turquoise buttoned up jacket accompanied with a light indigo scarf. She also wears dark navy jeans and grey boots. It is also well known that Kai is always holding her phone, most likely taking pictures or scrolling through social media. Personality Kai appears to be very laid back most of the time. At times, she can be very ignorant and even rude when she's in the phase of being drunk or experiencing a hangover. Overall however, she is very considerate when it comes to the sea folk around her, never hesitating to go ahead to help out some people if they appear to be in a situation where they require assistance. She seems to only be rude towards her friends or when she's out "bullying" the sea folk with Nisemono. (Jokingly, of course) In some illustrations, she appears to be somewhat sadistic (or rather murderous) depending on the situation she's in. It is speculated that her sadistic personality is common for orcas. Background At the moment, there is not much known about Kaiana's background, although she has mentioned some of it. Kai was born at iceberg isle and lived there for a few years before she was abandoned and taken in by tatsumiya, one of princess uomi's court members. Later on, when she was around the age of a teenager, she returned back to the isle for a few years to meet Loki and take care of the home she lived at previously. As of now, she recently returned to the blue sea kingdom, Loki tends to express how much she despises Kai's constant moving around Relationships The SSASS Cast Nisemono Kaiana and Nisemono are well known to be very close childhood friends. The two seem to care very deeply for each other. They tend to get along quite well, even enjoying teasing/bullying other sea folks for their amusement. Kaiana is currently unaware of Nisemono’s ambitions regarding the Sea of Death. However, in The Corrupted Ending, she later encounters Nisemono who offers her to join the Sea of Death and the player has the option to either accept her offer or deny it.If the player denies her offer, Kaiana will be killed. If the player accepts her offer, Kaiana will be converted into a resident of the Sea of Death. Meira Kaiana seems to be very distasteful of Meira sometimes, even shown to be threatening or even harming her whenever she gets on Kaiana’s nerves. Usually, Kaiana tries to coexist with Meira for the sake of not causing any trouble. She rather considers her annoying and way too “hyper” Loki Tatsumiya Tatsumiya was her caregiver as a child. At some point when Kaiana was still a child, her parents abandoned her for unknown reasons, which caused Tatsumiya to take her in. Kaiana is seen to care for Tatsumiya to the point she would most likely kill others just to protect her. She is usually over-protective and is always willing to serve her or make her happy, no matter the situation. Kaiana has said that she is glad that her parents abandoned her because she would've never met Tatsumiya if they haven’t. Trivia * Kaiana tends to be on her phone quite a lot * her nickname is Kai * she likes to drink alcohol * Kaiana dislikes being disincluded from things * Kaiana herself stated that relationships are just not worth her time * even though Kaiana is the youngest of the main SSASS cast, she is the second tallest of the group * her favorite drink is a coffee latte * she likes listening to jazz Gallery Visit Kaiana Art to see the Gallery. Quotes *''"Here kid, have some....apple juice."(to Yotori during a stroll around deep sea town - Scarlet Seas and Starlit Skies)'' *''"Hm, that's rather strange..." (to herself during an encounter with Nisemono and Lexus)'' *''"Aren't you underage?" (her overhearing a conversation of Yotori, Lucia and Cascade)'' Category:Characters